


Lying Together

by dat_heichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Mutual Pining, bed sharing, fem jeanmarco, holiday visits, jmgiftexchange2018, so they're jeanne and margot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_heichou/pseuds/dat_heichou
Summary: "I got fed up with her teasing and said that I finally asked out my crush. Now I’m supposed to bring them home with me. "“I could do it. I’m your best friend, who better to play a fake date?”Jeanne sighs, her cheeks surprisingly pink as she glances up at Margot.  “You’re right. There’s no one better.”





	Lying Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [approaching_asymmetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/approaching_asymmetry/gifts).



> Happy Holidays Approaching Asymmetry!
> 
> You asked for a genderbent fake-dating au with all the classic fic tropes. I hope you like it!! I had a lot of fun writing it. :)

Margot opens her dorm door with a big smile on her face.  It’s been a long day of final exams, but she’s excited to return to her dorm to see her favorite person. 

Her smile can’t help but fall as she notices said person, Jeanne Kirstein, her roommate, best friend, and crush, sitting in her bed holding her face in her hands, staring down at the phone in her lap in horror.

“What’s wrong?”

“No big deal, I just dug my own grave.”  Jeanne whines as she flops dramatically onto her back on the bed.  “I’m a dead woman.”

While Jeanne has the tendency to be dramatic sometimes, today it's easy to see that she's earnestly upset, biting her lips as she runs her hands through her dynamic side-cut.

“Jeanne, what’s wrong?”  Margot asks again, carefully sitting down on the edge of her roommate’s bed.

“My annoying cousin Hitch called and was bragging about how she got a new boyfriend and how she’s bringing him to the family Christmas.  She made fun of how chronically single I am, so I got fed up and said that I finally asked out my crush. Now I’m supposed to bring them home with me.”

“Your crush?”  Margot asks, feeling a sinking sensation in her stomach.  “You told her you were bringing Mikasa?”

“Well… I mean, I didn’t say it was Mikasa…”  Jeanne glances up at her before hiding behind her hands.  “I guess I could bring anyone and say they’re my crush or something.  I guess I could ask Armin to cover for me. He’s not good at lying but he could probably play along.”

“Or I could do it,” Margot blurts out, completely mortified by how quickly she volunteers.  But if this is her only shot to “date” Jeanne, she’s not going to let the opportunity pass her by.

“Are… are you sure?  I know going home for the holidays is a big deal for you.  Not to mention you don’t like lying either. I couldn’t ask that of you…”

“I can make it work,” Margot promises, determination alighting in her heart.  “I’m your best friend, who better to play a fake date?”

Jeanne sighs, her cheeks surprisingly pink.  “You’re right. There’s no one better.”

“Well, except your crush, right?”  Margot teases, feeling her heart break a little as the words leave her mouth.

“Yeah…”

* * *

As she packs to go home for winter break, Jeanne’s stomach twists with a strange mix of excitement and guilt.,

Unlike Margot, who is the most genuine and honest person she knows, Jeanne is no stranger to lying to get out of small problems.  “My dog ate my homework; My mom said no; I’m sick so I can’t go.” She’s had plenty of experience with little lies that probably won’t catch up to her later.

Her lie to Hitch has already evolved into a huge network of lies that are sure to get her into huge trouble and they haven’t even left the dorms yet.

Hitch, her beloved, if frustrating, blabbermouth of a cousin, has already told the whole family that Jeanne is bringing a date.  This news is surprising enough as it is, but Jeanne hasn’t exactly been super quiet about her little crush either. The whole family is beyond ecstatic to finally meet the girl they’ve been hearing about for over a year and a half.

When Jeanne looks down at her vibrating phone to see her mother is calling, she knows this can’t be good.

“Oh Jeannie, I’m so proud of you!!”  Is the first exuberant thing out of her mother’s mouth.  Honestly Jeanne loves her mother and is pretty close to her.  Knowing how much this lie will eventually backfire hurts already.  “You finally confessed to that lovely roommate of yours that you’ve told me so much about!  I wish you had told me earlier though, because we don’t have the space to really house an extra person, what with everyone coming this year.  I guess she’ll have to share your room with you.”

“Oh…”  They’re roommates.  They’ve shared a room for two years now.  But… Jeanne’s childhood bedroom only has one bed.  It’s wider than a dorm bed, but it’s still one bed that they’d have to share.

_I hope I live to see Christmas morning, because I don't know if my heart will be able to take this,_ Jeanne worries.

“And I know that you’re both adults and you and your girlfriend share a room all the time, but I hope you’ll be celibate on Christmas Eve.”

“ _Mom!!!_ I can promise you that won’t be a problem!!”  Jeanne can feel her face glowing red-hot. Forget about surviving Christmas Eve, she suddenly doesn’t know if she can survive this conversation without dying of mortification.  “We, um, just got together so we’re nowhere near ready for stuff like that!”

“Aww, sweetie that’s wonderful!  I’m glad you’ve finally gotten together!”

_“Moooom,”_ she groans.  It hurts to hear how excited her mother already sounds.  The guilt churns more in her stomach.

“Sorry, honey, but I’m just so excited!  You’ve never brought someone home before!  I can’t wait to come pick you girls up tonight!”

“Yeah...”

_There’s no way I’m going to be able to pull this off, is there?_ She wonders.

* * *

Margot is grateful that over the years of being roommates, she’s at least met Mrs. Kirstein before.  She already knows what a kind woman Jeanne’s mother is, so she’s not too nervous when her car arrives to pick them up.

She thought she had an idea of what to expect from Mrs. Kirstein, but as the older woman gets out of the car to envelop both girls in a huge hug that nearly lifts Margot off her feet, she realizes she completely underestimated the woman’s enthusiasm.

“Oh I’m so glad you’re joining us this year, honey!  Jeanne has told me so much about you. She really likes you, you know.”  Mrs. Kirstein smiles warmly, but Margot feels ice in her heart at the statement.

_She really likes Mikasa, you mean,_ she can’t help but think.

“I’m sorry for imposing on you with such short notice,” Margot apologizes, her smile feeling wobbly and weak.

“Oh don’t worry honey!  The only complication is that you’ll have to share a room with Jeanne, but I’m sure you’re used to it by now.”

This, at least, makes Margot laugh.  “We have been roommates for two years now.”

“And she has a full bed at home, so hopefully it won’t be too cramped to share.”

_Share???_ Margot can practically feel her soul leave her body at that revelation.

* * *

The good news about arriving the day before Christmas Eve is that no one else is staying at the house yet.  The bad news is that they have her mother’s sole attention for a full day before other distractions arrive.

It’s not all bad though, Jeanne decides as she watches her mother and Margot make cookies together while singing along to Christmas music on the radio.  Margot looks beautiful, even wearing an old worn apron that says “World’s best Mom” and with flour on her shirt sleeves and smattering her nose and cheeks.  Her happiness shines as she sings, making Jeanne’s heart pound.

The song changes to “All I Want for Christmas is You” and Margot sings even louder, belting out the words like she means every one.  Jeanne blushes as her mom winks and waves her over.

Margot squeaks cutely as Jeanne gives her a friendly hug from behind.  Her mother smiles softly at her from around Margot’s tall shoulders.

Jeanne really wishes that this all were real, that the girl in her arms was her girlfriend, that she could lean in and kiss her the way she so desperately wants to.

But for now, she can smile back at her mother and pretend, just for a moment.

* * *

For as much as Margot has already heard about Hitch, she feels like she’s already met her.  The young woman even looks like Jeanne, with dark blonde hair, angular features, and sharp amber eyes that seem capable of taking you apart and putting you back together with one look.

For all their similarities though, Margot can admit to herself that, to her at least, Jeanne is far prettier.

“So my baby cousin finally got the guts to ask you out, huh?”  Hitch says as she takes her coat off at the door. Her new boyfriend stands behind her, looking remarkably austere despite his black bowl-cut.  From what Jeanne has told her about Hitch’s ex-girlfriend, her type seems to be “intimidating.”

“Hi, I’m Margot.  I’ve heard so much about you!”  Margot holds out her hand for a shake, which Hitch instead slaps in an awkward low-five instead.

“Same here.  I was getting sick of hearing Jeannie pine over you and try to wax poetic about your freckles without actually making a move.  She should stick to painting, poetry isn't’ her thing.” She snorts out a laugh before latching onto Jeanne, roughly ruffling her hair.  “You finally said something. Proud of you, brat.”

_“Hitchhhh,”_ Jeanne groans as she tries to wriggle out of her older cousin’s grip.  It’s easy to see how close the two are as they banter and tease back and forth.  Even the stern-looking boyfriend looks amused, if the slight upturn of his eyebrows means anything.

It’s so cute seeing the cousins reunite that Margot can almost forget Hitch’s odd comment.  Mikasa doesn’t have freckles.

* * *

Christmas Eve dinner is the main event in the Kirstein household’s holiday.  Everyone arrives for a large dinner, each bringing their own contribution, before spending the night for Christmas.

It’s such a familiar tradition that Jeanne honestly forgot just how _big_ an event it actually is.  

Now, seeing Margot squeezed at a table surrounded by all of her extended family, Jeanne wonders if she could have picked a worse time to lie.

Good thing Margot is such a charming, outgoing people person.  The two new figures at the table, Margot and Marlowe--and yes, there was a whole “what are the odds?” conversation about the similarities of their names earlier--are surrounded by the most excitement.  Marlowe is rather quiet, probably overwhelmed by the attention, but Margot absolutely flourishes.

As charming, sweet, kind, and as overall perfect as she is, Margot doesn’t even need to try to win them over.  It’s just impossible to not like her. Even Marlowe opens up under her genuinely interested questions about his bio-science major.

_Oh great, my whole family will be disappointed when I fake our breakup,_ Jeanne sighs to herself as she watches her grandfather listen attentively as Margot describes the novella she plans to write for her senior thesis.  They have a whole year before they need to worry about it, but Margot has been diligently brainstorming and outlining for a year already.

She’s absolutely inspired and it’s visible in the excitement in her eyes when she talks about it.

Jeanne can’t take her eyes off of Margot, a detail that hasn’t gone unnoticed.

“I can’t tell if you’re lovestruck or upset,” Hitch murmurs from her seat beside her, surprisingly quiet and considerate.  “It seems like a mix of both.”

“She’s so out of my league,” Jeanne answers.  It’s the truest thing she can say right now.

“Well duh,”  Hitch rolls her eyes.  “She’s tall and pretty with a personality that can melt even the coldest heart.  She’s like an angel.”

“Thanks,” Jeanne groans as she spears a piece of ham on her fork to angrily cut off a bite.

“Yeah, but she gives you the same ‘she’s out of my league’ looks when you’re not looking.  Her type is apparently ‘half-shaved hedgehog,’ so you’re good.”

“I do _not_ look like a half-shaved hedgehog!!”

“If you think so.”

* * *

Margot is mildly surprised by how easy it is to be surrounded by Jeanne’s family.  The only lies she has to tell are when people ask how they got together or how long they’ve been dating.  How they met, what they like to do together, what she likes about Jeanne. All those are easy to answer honestly.

Christmas Eve goes smoothly, far better than she ever could have hoped.  The Kirsteins all seem happy to welcome her into the family, like they’ve been hearing about her for years instead of a just a few days.

She’s only known them for a few hours, but Margot finds herself growing attached to the Kirstein family, from tiny Nana Kirstein, the family matriarch that barely reaches 4’ 10”, to Uncle Paul, a jubilant prankster that married into the family but seems to have contributed to both Jeanne and Hitch’s senses of humor.  She even likes Marlowe, who actually is far more earnest and kind than his stern face makes him look.

Christmas Eve is easy until it’s time to get ready for bed.

The night before, Jeanne offered to stay up late wrapping presents for her mom, an excuse to crash on the couch and give Margot her room.

It was hard enough for Margot to sleep that night, completely surrounded by Jeanne’s childhood bedroom.  Her favorite childhood stuffed animals sit on shelves next to a shadow box of old art contest ribbons. On the opposite wall is a large display case of Jeanne’s folded graduation gown, hat, and sash.

There’s so many memories in Jeanne’s room from before Margot met her that the room, of all things, makes her feel like an outsider.  Like she doesn’t belong in the Kirstein home.

It feels completely different the night of Christmas Eve though, as she and Jeanne crawl into the same narrow bed.  Margot doesn’t have time to overthink her welcome, not when she’s preoccupied by the way their legs brush under the blankets.

Margot is tempted to roll over on her side so that they’re back to back, but Jeanne herself doesn’t move and just looks at her for a moment.

“Thanks for coming with me,” Jeanne whispers, her voice and proximity overwhelming in the small, quiet room.

“I’d do anything to help you out, Jeanne.”

Jeanne chuckles, low and soft.  “You’re too good to me.”

“Not really.  I’m having fun.”

Jeanne stares into her eyes, trying to read their depths.  “I’m glad.”

They fall into silence after that.  It’s not uncomfortable, but Jeanne does roll over that her back faces Margot.  She always does tend to sleep on her left side, anyway.

Maybe it’s the new comfortable silence or the conversation they just had, but Margot lets herself fall asleep facing Jeanne’s back.

* * *

The greatest present Jeanne can imagine is waking up wrapped in Margot’s arms.  Being the small spoon, tucked under Margot’s chin, is nice. Embarrassingly enough, she can even feel the soft squish of Margot’s chest against her back.

It’s the closest they’ve ever been to each other and Jeanne is torn between wanting to stay and savor this closeness forever and wanting to slip away before she gets to comfortable and doesn’t want to leave.

When she hears the bedroom door open and her mom giggle at the sight of them wrapped up in each other, her decision is made for her.

“Morning sleeping beauties!  It’s Christmas!”

“Christmas,” Margot murmurs, her breath tickling the nape of Jeanne’s neck.  Jeanne sighs as she gently wriggles away, watching Margot slowly wake up.

It’s Christmas morning and soon their charade will be over.  Margot is going home for her own Christmas dinner and their little fake-relationship will never be spoken of again.

Jeanne wishes the morning could last forever.

* * *

“You didn't’ have to get me anything!”  Margot exclaims as Mrs. Kirstein passes her a neatly wrapped present, tied with a cute green ribbon.

“Oh nonsense honey,” she insists with a smile.  “I hope you like it.”

Margot opens it as slowly as possible, doing her best to avoid ripping the paper.  She almost cries as she opens the box to find a hand-knitted blue and purple scarf inside.

“I asked Jeanne what your favorite colors were.  I hope you like it.”

“I love it,” Magot sniffles, running her fingers over the soft yarn.  “You really didn’t have to go the trouble.”

“Oh nonsense!  I made you and Jeanne matching ones.  You’ll be so cute and warm together!”

Margot wants to cry at the reminder of how together the Kirsteins think they are.

She actually does cry when she opens Jeanne’s present to her.

“It’s a painting of my favorite scene from that story you’re working on.  Where the princess runs off to be a knight,” Jeanne explains, as if Margot didn’t know what scene it was the moment she laid eyes on it.

“I love it!!” She bawls, covering her face so she doesn’t get tears on the precious gift.  She can hear Jeanne’s family chuckle around them as Jeanne flusters over her, worried to see her cry.  “I only gave you that Mossery sketchbook with your favorite song lyrics written in the inspiration pages in the front.  This is so much better!”

“Are you kidding?!  I love that sketchbook!!  I wanna paint in it right now!  Don’t cry!”

Margot still has her eyes covered as she hears Hitch laugh.  “Oh Jeannie, I know how you can make your girlfriend happy again.”

Jeanne suddenly goes quiet and Margot peeks between her fingers.  Above her head, Hitch stands, holding a fake bundle of mistletoe.

“A kiss will make her feel better,” Hitch says with a grin.

Jeanne glances over at her, worry in her eyes.  But she still leans in and presses a gentle kiss to Margot’s forehead anyway, completely distracting her from crying.

“Boring,” Hitch grumbles.

Margot leans up to press a gentle kiss on Jeanne’s cheek in return.  It makes her smile to see how her fake-girlfriend’s cheeks redden afterward.

* * *

As painful as lying has been, Jeanne is sad to see Margot go.  Crush or not, she _is_ her best friend.  She’s always happier with Margot around.

Watching Margot pack up her duffle bag is rather disappointing.

“Thanks again for coming,” she mumbles.

“Like I said, I’d always help you out,” Margot answers as she gently tucks her gifts into her bag, cushioned by her clothes.

“And like I said before, you’re too good to me,” Jeanne chuckles.

“Not true,” Margot insists with a pout that Jeanne longs to kiss off her lips.  Even their little cheek and forehead mistletoe kisses were more than she ever thought she'd get.

“See you on campus, I guess.”

“Yeah…”

When they walk into the kitchen, they find Margot’s father sitting with Jeanne’s mother, talking over a cup of tea.

“Where’s your bag Jeanne?  I thought you were going with Margot to celebrate with her family.”

“Oh, um…”  Jeanne falters.  They were so preoccupied with surviving the Kirstein holiday gathering that they hadn’t even thought of going to Margot’s.  They hadn’t lied to them about dating, after all.

“It's not fair for your girlfriend to celebrate with your family and you not celebrate with hers,” her mother points out with a frown.

“Girlfriend?!”  Margot’s father exclaims, nearly jumping out of his seat in excitement.  “You finally asked her out!! Did you confess under the mistletoe like in those romance movies we watch together?!”

Margot’s cheeks blare a worrying red as Mrs. Kirstein frowns again.

“You didn’t tell your father?”

“Wait, am I the last to know?”

Both parents look at each other in confusion.  There's a newfound tension in the room that makes Margot hunch her shoulders, shrinking into herself.

“I lied!” Jeanne exclaims, drawing the attention of everyone in the kitchen.

“...  What?”

“I told Hitch I asked out my crush when I’m really too much of a coward to do it.”  Jeanne folds her arms in front of her chest, glaring down at the floor. “It’s all my fault.  Margot was just helping me out.”

“Oh…”  Their parents give each other a worried glance.  

“Just do it now then,” Hitch remarks, startling Margot as she walks into the kitchen.  She hadn’t even known she was nearby. “You two aren’t very good liars. You thought your relationship was fake, but everyone in the house knows that you two like each other.”

“Wait… you do?”  Margot and Jeanne stare at each other in bewilderment.

“Why the hell would you like me?!”  Jeanne exclaims, “You’re like literally perfect.”

“You’re amazing, Jeanne!  Why wouldn’t I like you?!”

They stare at each other in disbelief as they suddenly look at their interactions in a new light. 

Margot’s father chuckles and Mrs. Kirstein joins into the laughter.

“You know, Jeanne, I would love to invite my darling Margot’s girlfriend to Christmas dinner.”

Margot blushes redder than ever, but she looks over at Jeanne hopefully.

“I’d love to spend Christmas dinner with my girlfriend’s family, if she’s okay with it,” Jeanne finally answers nervously.

“I’d like that,” Margot smiles.

They're too happy to be embarrassed as their families cheer as they finally hold hands and head to Mr. Bodt's car.

 


End file.
